


To See You Again

by Lucigurl



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Bottom Edward Cullen, Control, Dom Bella Swan, Dominant, F/M, Human Bella Swan, Light Angst, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Out of Character Bella Swan, Post-New Moon, Public Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucigurl/pseuds/Lucigurl
Summary: Set in an Alternate Universe 10 years after Edward left Bella in the woods and never returned. A grown woman now with a successful career as a teacher, Bella is shocked to find a familiar 114-year-old boy sitting in her English class.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	To See You Again

Shit! I was 10 minutes late already. I scurried down the corridor that was too quiet, juggling my jacket and books. My hair which I’d carelessly chucked in a bun this morning was already falling out. I entered the classroom in a whirl of action dumping things on my desk, fixing my hair and quickly passing out the sheets of paper fresh from the printer.  
“Sorry I’m late class,” I started, “Let’s just get on with it, shall we?”  
I approached the chalkboard and wrote out the first sentence of To Kill A Mockingbird.  
“Whose read, or started reading the new book for this trimester?” I asked. I didn’t need to turn around to get my answer. The classes resounding sniggering answered that for me.  
“Okay, so let’s start here.” I pointed at the sentence and turned to face them all. “Points for anyone who actually has their copy with –“  
I stopped dead in my tracks. My heel squeaked on the lino.  
What the fuck! I thought. I’m asleep, this isn’t real. 

Sitting two rows down was a copper-haired, pale-skinned boy I’d never expected to see again in my life. I was aware of the fact that my mouth was hanging open. How was he here right now? Could the other kids see him? I scanned the room. Bethany, one of my best students, waved her copy of the book enthusiastically from the front row. I looked back at him, Edward, or what I thought was him. He looked back at me with a hint of shock in his eyes, but he was much better at keeping composed than I was, always had been.  
“Oh yeah,” Bethany piped up, “That’s the new kid, Edward, Ms Swan. He just moved here from Alaska!”  
I kept my eyes on him. “W-welcome,” I stammered. “Bethany can you please read the first paragraph for us all”  
“Yes!” She said excitedly before launching into reading aloud.  
I needed time to regain myself. I used my desk as support as I walked around to sit in my chair. I didn’t trust my legs. I fumbled with fake organising my books while peaking up at Edward through my lashes as often as I dared. He watched my every move and I felt 17 again suddenly. My cheeks felt hot, where was my class schedule? What do I say next? Fuck, I was not prepared for the love of my life to suddenly show up in my classroom 7 years after he left me in those woods.  
Part of me noticed at least he seemed a little surprised to see me. Maybe he hadn’t planned this.  
“So who is speaking? How do we know this?” I forced myself to keep my eyes away from him for the rest of the lesson. I couldn’t always help myself though and would drift towards his eyes involuntarily and lose my place in the lesson. Needless to say, I got the kids to do a lot of reading that class. I glanced at the clock serendipitously as the bell finally rang. The students began gathering their things as they were to move onto their next class. This was it.  
“Ah, Edward?” I called. A thrill ran down my spine at saying his name aloud. He was still in his seat. “Can I see you after class please?”  
The others noisily filed out into the hall and Edward slowly got up from his seat and sauntered over to my desk. I hastily stood and glanced towards the door which had just clicked shut behind the last person.  
“Bella,” He said.  
My heart fluttered a little at the sound. I certainly was acting 17 again. You’re 26 years old for Christ’s sake! You’ve had plenty of conversations with men. But this was Edward, and I was hyper-aware of the fact that he could hear my increasing heart rate.  
“What are you doing here?” I whispered.  
“I could ask you the same thing,” He drew nearer, conspiratorially. His proximity made me look nervously towards the door, I didn’t want anyone walking in on this conversation.  
“Can we talk properly after school?” I asked, “We can’t be seen like this.”  
He looked down now at the space between us confused.  
“Edward,” I sighed. “To everyone else, I’m your teacher…”  
His eye lit with recognition. “Oh,” was all he said and shook his head.  
I heard the door click open.  
“You can collect your own copy of the book from the library to catch up.” I pessimistically knew Edward had a first edition copy of To Kill A Mockingbird. I spoke quickly and turned to see who was entering. It was Mr Todd, the deputy principal.  
“Ah!” He said coming over, I noticed Edward take a step back and look at the floor dejectedly. “I was just coming to let you know about your new student but I see you’ve already had a chance to catch up.” He smiled at me warmly and I did my best to return it.  
“Yes,” I said. “I was just letting Edward know where we were up to in the syllabus.”  
“Oh he shouldn’t have any trouble keeping up,” He patted Edward on the shoulder, “Will you, my boy? Smart thing like you! Top of his class in Alaska Ms Swan, I’m sure you’ll enjoy teaching this one.”  
I nodded glancing at Edward now who was trying his best to hide a smirk. The irony of Mr Todd’s words were not lost on me either.  
“Mm, I’m sure” I started biting my lip. Edward was smarter than me, that’s how smart he was.  
“Well off to class Eddy,” Mr Todd said sending a wave of cringe towards both Edward and I. “You’ll get the hang of it!”  
Edward gave one last pointed look at me as if to say ‘Later?’ and closed the door behind him.  
“His family are all orphans, shame really.” Mr Todd launched into the Cullen’s fake back story which I already knew, but this was amusing to hear the new updated version. “Moved from Alaska a couple of weeks ago, his father’s the new head of surgery up at the hospital.”  
“Oh?” I mused pulling out my next classes sheet for the day. So Carlisle was in town as well, I suppose all the Cullen’s were then. Would I run into any of the others today? “You said his siblings were orphans?”  
“Oh yeah, he’s the youngest of about 5 I think,” Mr Todd went on. “They’re already off in college. But that boy has some big shoes to fill. He’s a little odd, but I’m sure he’ll settle here fine… Definitely a looker with the girls”.  
I laughed a little under my breath, ‘odd’ didn’t begin to cover it. 

***

The rest of the day passed by slowly. I kept thinking about what I was going to say and wondering what he would say as well. I was trying to pack up my things as slowly as possible at the end of the day. I took my time setting up for tomorrow and methodically packed my bag trying to kill the time until Edward showed up.  
The hallways had been quiet for half an hour by the time I heard a light rap on my door and turned to see Edward entering the room. A part of me wanted to run to him now that we were finally alone. He hesitantly crossed the room to me, as if he was unsure. I tried my best to smile at him in greeting but my stomach was in my mouth and my heartbeat was pounding behind my ears.  
“We decided to move to Vancouver,” He started looking seemingly at me. “Distance ourselves some more.”  
I laughed a little, I had been thinking the same thing in my decision to leave the country. “Same.” I let out a shaky breath.  
Edward tentatively took a step forward and placed his hands gently on my shoulders stroking me. “I didn’t know you worked here, I swear! I didn’t even know you’d become a teacher.”  
I looked down, part of me had hoped he’d sought me out but I guess that was wishful thinking. “I’ve been a teacher for a while now…” I thought back to when I’d graduated nearly 5 years ago.  
“It suits you,” He smiled warmly and dropped his hands to his sides. “I can’t believe you’re my teacher!” He laughed and I had to join him.  
“Of all the places to bump into you,” I laughed back. “Well, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised… You are forever 17, remember.”  
He just nodded. “And my, how beautiful you’ve grown Bella…” He looked me up and down with desire in his eyes.  
I blushed beet red but thanked him anyway. “Being a 26-year-old woman has its perks.” I gave him a twirl to show off just how much I’d really changed. Even my dress sense had gotten better. “I’m sure Alice would approve?” I brushed my hands over the plum coloured, skin-tight dress I was wearing with simple black heels and black blazer.  
He laughed at me mentioning his shop-a-hollic sister. “Yes, definitely.”  
I lost my balance a little on the exit of my spin and fell closer into Edward. He steadied me by the elbow easily but didn’t let go. I looked up into his golden eyes that I dreamed about so often.  
“Are you hungry?” I blurted out uncharacteristically.  
“No,” He said confused. “Why do you want to know that?”  
“Because…” I hesitated. “I am.”  
He just looked back at me with even more confusion. To help him get the hint I placed my hands on his chest and slid them around his neck. He was so close now, I could smell his sweet scent I’d missed so much, I could almost taste it. He lent down slightly and I felt him breathe deeply, deeper, soaking in my own scent I could tell.  
“Bella,” He sighed heavily so close I could feel my name on his lips.  
As I went in to close the gap between us Edward suddenly tore away from me and rushed to the other side of the room.  
“Bella?” I heard a new voice from the door near my desk. I turned to see Mrs Welch with her head sticking in the door. “What are you doing here so late?”  
“Oh” I tried desperately to gather myself. “Just finishing up a couple of things.” I glanced nervously to the other end of the room but Edward must have slipped out of the end door, I couldn’t see him anywhere. I smiled back at Mrs Welch trying my best to hide how guilty I felt about almost being caught with a student.  
“Okay,” She seems placated, “I can walk you out if you like?” Mrs Welch was an older woman with greying short hair and round spectacles, she was lovely and harmless, but I really wanted to be back with Edward.  
“No,” I said too quickly. “I’ll be a little while more… waiting on printing” I gestured down the hall. “But thank you.” I gave her the sweetest smile I could muster.  
“Alrighty then,” She was already heading out the door calling over her shoulder. As soon as she was out of earshot I shut the door and turned in time to see Edward sit down on the edge of my desk.  
“Get off,” I said simply. “We have to go.”  
“Why?” He whined.  
“That was way too close.”  
“What’s the point of having vamp hearing if I can’t use it for personal gain?”  
He made a good point. “Not here,” I replied. “I don’t feel like losing my job and ruining my reputation all because I got caught making out with a horny 17-year-old student.”  
“Is that all I am to you?” He sounded hurt.  
“No,” I sighed. “But that’s all you are to Mrs Welch. I know you're 114 by now.” Mental math.  
“I don’t think I come across that way..” Edward sulked as we walked down the hall towards the car park.  
***

“Do you still have the Volvo?” I asked trying to change the subject.  
“Of course, you don’t still drive that death trap do you?” He threw back.  
“No,” I bit my lip trying to suppress laughter. Why was teasing him so much fun? I was never able to do this when I was younger, I was much too intimidated.  
“You’re so sensitive,” I laughed. “Do you need a lift home?”  
“You know I could run faster than -,” He started to say but I interrupted.  
“Get in! I know you can probably run faster than this old thing but it’s not about that.” I turned the key in the ignition and turned the heater on.  
Edward sat in the passenger seat looking rather stiff. He was very out of place in my run down, grey Mitsubishi when he looked like a Greek statue.  
“Relax,” I sighed, “Just a teacher not wanting her student to walk miles home in the cold.”  
Edward began directing me towards the Cullen’s current home and on the way, we passed an old empty park. I saw a car park for it nestled in amongst the trees on the other side to the road and decided to take a quick detour.  
“No, I said to keep on this road for a while” Edward began to protest.  
“Hang on there’s something I wanted to do first.” I silenced him.  
“What is it?”  
I didn’t answer him. Truthfully I wasn’t sure what I was doing either, I just knew I wanted to be alone with him for a little bit longer. I wasn’t sure if he was going to disappear again. And if I’m honest the idea of rocking up at the Cullen’s doorstep after all this time scared me a little. I was older than Carlisle now, technically speaking, how would the rest of them perceive this older version of me? Sure, I was beginning to feel the difference in every conversation I was now having with Edward. I was smarter, sassier and more in control then I was as a little girl. But that little girl still blushed every time he said my name or looked at me for a second longer than necessary. Another notable difference was how the way he looked at me made my stomach pool with desire and my inner thighs clench. I was hungry for him after all these years of starvation. I wasn’t shy about my sexuality anymore and needed him to know that, right now.  
Edward followed me silently from the car to the edge of the path which I knew was the beginning of a running track through the forest. However, I didn’t intend to stay on the path for very long. I ducked behind a tree and stepped over a fallen log and paused behind a large bush. The track was just on the other side, but we would be invisible if anyone passed by.  
“Bella,” Edward said with a hint of caution. I was in control now, I reminded myself.  
How polarising this situation was from the last time we stood in a forest together.  
“Come here,” I said with more confidence than I felt. Once he was within reach I grabbed at his black hoodie and pulled him to me.  
He looked shocked and I felt proud that I could manage to catch him off guard.  
“Bella, I can’t” He stammered.  
“Why not?” I wrapped my hands around his neck trying to force his face towards my own, but it was like pulling on a column from the Parthenon.  
He sighed and I could tell his mind was running a million miles a minute.  
“Edward,” I breathed. “We can do what’s right and talk about the past and what happened later. I have missed you so much it hurts, I just need this to feel whole right now. Don’t be scared.” I was half talking to myself as well.  
“I’m scared of myself…” He leaned a little closer, “Hell, I’m even scared of you right now Bella. You’re so different. So bold.” He leaned closer still.  
I reached up on my tiptoes to close the distance between our lips and whispered, “I’m not scared of you.”  
Our lips met briefly and I felt the same charge of electricity, that spark that was there when I was a teenager. My stomach lurched and I kissed him gently at first, waiting for his rejection. When it didn’t come, I eagerly kissed him again and again. And slowly I could feel it, the animal in him daring to get out. He groaned low in his throat into his kiss and I moaned in response. My fingers knotted in the bottom of his hair.  
He didn’t feel real, none of it did. Had I been dreaming since seeing him in class this morning? Would I wake up and be late for work again? 5 minutes more, please, I begged the universe.  
Edward was the one to pull away first, gasping for air that he didn’t need but was more of an emotional response. I kept him close pecking at his lips asking for more.  
“Bella,” He breathed heavily. How was I not as out of breath as he was?  
“Please,” I begged. I didn’t care how desperate I sounded, he was going to vanish, I could feel it.  
He gave in kissing me one more time before suddenly I could hear runners jogging past on the path and Edward pulled away again. I sighed and rested my head on his chest.  
What was I doing? Did I want this? He left me, and now I’m just forgiving that? No, this is for teenage me who wanted so badly to do this. I could deal with the aftermath later. This could be the only chance I had, what if he left again?  
“Edward,” I didn’t look him in the eye, I knew I wouldn’t be able to say what I wanted to say if I did. “I need this… and don’t give me that ‘I might hurt you’ bullshit”.  
He just stared back at me for a moment.  
I stroked his face gently. “You wouldn’t, couldn’t… I know you”.  
His eyes looked pleadingly at me as if he was trying to decide and I took his hesitation as my window of persuasion.  
“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it?” I whispered.  
“Bella, you know I want you.” His eyes tore away from mine and up to the sky which was darkening.  
I leaned in as slowly as I could and tenderly kissed his neck, right where his pulse should be.  
“Just one taste…” I thought I heard him whisper.  
I felt his own lips connect with my throat and the feeling that flew through me made me want to jump, but I remained perfectly still. This is still dangerous, I told myself. Seducing a vampire, did I have a death wish? A little. I thought I’d died when he left me alone in the woods.  
His lips moved along my jawline before making their way to claim my lips once more. My hands moved to the hem of his sweatshirt and I dared glide my greedy fingers over his cold torso. He moaned into my mouth at the touch and I playfully bit at his bottom lip. He chuckled at the irony of me biting him. While he was distracted I pushed against his chest to bump him into the back of the tree we were hiding behind. I returned my lips to him with much more force this time, I needed to get to the point.  
It felt so good to be in control, of Edward of all people! I never thought this would ever happen in a million years! Yet here I was, in a forest not dissimilar to the one he’d left me alone in all those years ago, having a heavy make-out session with this 17-year-old vampire I was uncontrollably in love with. I’d never stopped loving him, I knew that now. There was a hole, but now that he was back it felt like he’d stepped right back in to fill it. Now the love ached a little like it was wrong somehow. Like pushing your finger on a bruise, or running your finger over a scar left raised on your skin. There was Edward.  
I’d thought he was like a comet. He had entered my life, glowing brilliantly bright, and in his wake lit everything on fire, and vanished. How was it that he had come back into my life now of all times? A student sitting two rows back in my year 12 English class.  
Edward’s hands roamed over my arms, back and butt roughly. His kisses were rushed, I guessed he was just as eager to see me as I was him. I pulled away briefly to tear my jacket off before returning to his lips hungrily.  
Edward grabbed my hips and turned us around so that he was now pushing me up against the tree. His hands slid down the sides of my legs and teased the hem of my dress there for far too long for my liking! I placed my hands on top of his and roughly yanked my dress up. With a gasp Edward stepped back, shocked by my action. I was really panting now and though out of breath pulled his face back to mine.  
“Are you sure Bella?” Edward whispered against my neck.  
I rolled my eyes, “You may still be a virgin Edward, but I couldn’t wait for you any longer, I’m sorry”.  
Edward's eyes met mine for a fraction of a second, confusion flashed to lust in an instant and he bent to plant tender kisses across my thighs and now exposed navel. 

His long piano-playing fingers hooked into the edge of my panties. He shimmed them down with perfect ease, all the while locking my gaze with his. My eyes where hooded over with desire. I lolled my head back against the tree in pleasure as he kissed my sweet spot once delicately.  
Moving at vampire speed he was suddenly kissing me on the mouth again, his hands roaming my exposed flesh.  
“Edward,” I moaned, “Please.” I reached a cheeky hand forward and stroked his literal rock hard erection through his pants.  
But Edward was still moving slowly, carefully, gliding his fingers along my waist.  
“I’ve waited so long for this.” He whispered to himself. “I want to take my time.”  
I gritted my teeth in sexual frustration. He was driving me crazy. 

I needed this. Now. I grabbed his shoulders and roughly pushed him against the trunk. I then sank down to my knees clawing at the buttons of his pants. As soon as he was free I pulled him into my mouth. I had tried to imagine what he might taste like. Nothing compared to this.  
“Fuck,” Edward cursed and I couldn’t bear to watch his face twist in erotic pleasure.  
I stood up then and quickly wrapped a leg up around his arm which he caught with no trouble.  
Easing myself down onto him made me moan involuntarily. Edward watched my eyes roll back fascinated by the creature this older Bella had become. I pulled back and pushed onto him slowly at first, gradually building momentum. He held my ass firmly, making me feel lighter than I was and making my job of fucking him against this tree extremely easy. I could feel my orgasm growing, the peak of the wave growing and growing. The friction of his groin rubbing along the front of mine creating delicious sensations inside me.  
“Edward,” I breathed hotly at his neck. “I’m going to come.”  
He groaned at the admission and picked up more of the pace by easily supporting my weight. He slammed me back onto him harder and harder. Until final, the wave crashed and my body spasmed in his arms uncontrollably while I came down from that high. Edward’s body jerked then and came inside me, gripping me so tightly I almost felt crushed against him.  
Lucky I was on the pill, I thought automatically. I climbed off of him and began dressing again. Of course, the first time we finally had sex would be in the woods. My legs were a little shaky as I turned around to smile at him.  
Edward was gathering his composure but couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips in response.  
“Sorry,” I said. “I couldn’t wait in case you disappeared again.”  
“No, no.” He said doing up his pants. “That was…” He was lost for words.  
I just gave a nervous laugh, more proof I was much different then 17-year-old Bella was. Well, apart from my libido. That doesn’t seem to have matured.  
“Bella,” He asked, “What do you mean ‘disappear again’.”  
I gave him a raised eyebrow. He was smart enough to work that one out.  
“Oh,” His face fell. I thought I say embarrassment there for a second.  
“I just couldn’t let you leave again without doing that,” I admitted.  
“I’m not leaving again, Bell.” He said stepping forward to embrace me.  
I stared at him in disbelief. Did he mean it? Hope flared in my stomach and I cringed internally hating myself for it. How did he still have such a hold on me? Remember you’re 26!  
“Hope you’re okay with banging your student.” He laughed.  
I playfully swatted at his arm. “Don’t even start with that shit. You're an over a hundred-year-old man, start acting like it.”  
“Okay, okay.” He chuckled. He clasped hold of my hand as we turned to walk back to the car. 

I wasn’t sure whether this would end badly or not. Who was I kidding? Of course, this had multiple ways it could end badly! One could have easily been a dead body reported tomorrow morning by joggers. That was the reason he had left in the first place, right? Because his difference in species was too hard to ignore any longer. 

Edward glanced across at my waiting patiently in the passenger seat now. I just looked back at him, feeling as though we were sat outside Charlie’s house again. Having hushed conversations in cars under the cover of the rain. I rolled my eyes. Well, here we go again! I thought sarcastically.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please leave any comments or suggestions.  
> This is a one-shot but I could continue, reunite with the rest of the Cullens...This was written a couple of years before publishing date, finally got around to editing it. Again, let me know what you thought!  
> Thanks


End file.
